


Not Dead Yet

by annannette (fanetjuh)



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Manipulation, Prison Worlds (Vampire Diaries), Sexual Abuse, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10038131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/annannette
Summary: You and Kai Parker had always had a complicated relationship, but you know one thing for sure. You're not gonna let him rot in that prison world all alone.





	1. Chapter 1

“Bonnie!” You stormed into the Mystic Grill. “Where is he?” You hissed between your teeth. Each and every muscle in your body was tensed and the anger was racing through you veins. 

“Where is he?” You repeated the question and the nails of your fingers were piercing the skin of the palms of your hands.

“Who?” Bonnie raised her eyebrows slightly and you took a deep breath. She knew what you were capable of. She was either really brave or really stupid.

“You know exactly who I’m talking about!” You raised your voice and didn’t care about all the people in the grill who had no clue what was going on. “Where is he?”

“He’s somewhere where he can’t hurt anyone anymore.” Bonnie rolled her eyes and her lips curled up into a smile while she locked her glance with yours. 

“You didn’t…” You held your breath and widened your eyes. “Tell me you didn’t…”

“Didn’t do what?” Bonnie lifted her chin and straightened her back. Her magic was no match for yours and if you wanted you could kill her with one simple movement of your hand. 

“You locked him up in a prison world.” You let out a sigh and bit your lip. The urge to kill her was stronger than anything you had ever felt before and that meant something. But if you would kill her, you would also kill the only person who knew where to find Kai. You would kill the only person who could get you to him.

“He deserved it.” Bonnie shrugged her shoulders, all too aware that you couldn’t hurt her, wouldn’t hurt her. “For what he wanted to do to the twins. For what he did to Elena. And for every other thing he ever did, for everyone he ever hurt.”

“And the people who hurt him? What do they get? Praise? Applause? A pat on the back?” You crossed your arms over your chest. A shiver rolled down your spine and you felt your fingers tingling, barely able to control the magic eagerly waiting to be released. 

“Does it matter? We’ve all been hurt. We’re not all going around to kill people who had nothing to do with it!” Bonnie yelled at you and you stepped closer towards her. You clenched your fist around her jacket and lifted her off the floor. 

“It does matter!” Your nose touched hers. “It matters to me.” You swallowed and your face hardened. “Bring me to him. If you’re gonna let him rot away in a prison world for the rest of eternity, send me there too.” 

Bonnie shook her head and she curled her fingers around your wrists. “You want to go to that prison world? To a karaoke bar with one song on repeat? To a sociopath who doesn’t care about anyone but himself? That’s where you want to go?”

“He cared about me. In a twisted and morbid way maybe, but he cared about me and I care about him. Get. Me. To. Him.”

“If you put me down it will be my pleasure.” Bonnie whispered and carefully you put her down. With a smile on her face she started the spell and right before the world around you started twirling she cocked her head. “Just know there is no way out.”

Before you could answer the Mystic Grill was gone and you cursed when you fell into nowhere.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hello? Can you hear me?”

You opened your eyes and moaned when you noticed that you laid flat on your stomach on a floor that smelled like beer. Every muscle and bone in your body hurt. “Bonnie Bennett. I hate you.” You hissed between your teeth and tried your very best to push yourself up.

“What did you do to piss her off?”

Once your feet were on the ground again you straightened your back and slowly you turned around.

Kai sat on the stage. Chains tied his body to the chair, but his devilish smirk hadn’t faded.

“That’s for me to know and for you to guess.” You crossed your arms over your chest and cocked your head. “I see she did quite a number on you.”

“O, those chains? No big deal. I’d even call it kinky.” He bit his lips. “Although, I think the excitement started to fade a couple of hours ago already. So, we’ll have to do the entire foreplay again, I’m afraid.”

You raised your eyebrows. “You do realize she was not planning on coming back ever again, do you?” You walked towards him.

Bonnie had been smart enough to lock the chains with magic, but it wasn’t something you couldn’t fix.

If you wanted to fix it that was.

“Really? She wasn’t planning on coming back? This wasn’t all part of some sexual fantasy she wanted to play out with me?” Kai rolled his eyes. “I might have some unusual connections in my brain, but that doesn’t mean my brain stopped functioning completely.” He stared at you and the look in his eyes hardened. “Are you going to free me? Or could you at least make this thing play another song?”

“What did you do to piss her off that much that she let two toddlers create an entire prison world, which you can’t even fully enjoy because she tied you to chair in this bar with this horrible music and an even worse brand of beer on the tap.”

“Me? Why do you automatically assume that I did something?” Kai spoke softly, before his lips curled up into a mocking smile. “I don’t think she liked me going after the twins with an axe that much. I thought it was a fun game to play. Instead they knocked me out and I woke up here.”

You rolled your eyes and took a deep breath. “Haven’t you outgrown hide and seek by now, Kai Parker?” You shook your head and walked towards the iron chains. Carefully you placed your hand on them and after you had murmured a few latin words you heard a loud click.

“Finally!” Kai jumped up and rushed towards the music player to look for another tune. “Damn, I had never thought I could grow to hate a certain song this much. Talking about which, I’m getting quite hungry too. I think I’m gonna find some burger restaurant somewhere in this ghost town.” He stared at you for a moment before he opened the door and disappeared to who knew where.

You sighed and a part of you wondered why you had asked Bonnie to bring you here.


	3. Chapter 3

“I have to admit you found me a lot quicker than I thought you would.” Kai looked up when you entered the restaurant where he had made himself a hamburger that looked that disgusting that you immediately lost your appetite.

“You forgot to cloak yourself.” You shrugged your shoulders. “And it seems that those chains have held you long enough to work.” You curled your lips up into a smile while you took the seat across his table in the small diner.

“Maybe I didn’t want to cloak myself. Maybe I wanted you to find me.” Kai took another bite from his disgusting mess of food and you felt your stomach turning around a few times while the sauce, you couldn’t even tell which one, rolled down his chin. “Want some too?” He held his Hamburger under your nose and you pushed it away while you shook your head.

“No, thanks. I think I’ve just decided to become a vegetarian.” You swallowed, but Kai shrugged his shoulders and took another bite.

“You have no idea what you miss.”

“I don’t want to know either.”

“Did you use that locator spell just to annoy me?” Kai cocked his head and he raised his eyebrows. He didn’t seem to notice that his eating habits disgusted you. Or he didn’t care, which wasn’t that unlikely either. “Because you are annoying me and you do know what I’m capable of when I’m annoyed.” He smiled once more and you head to turn your head away when he smiled with his mouth wide open.

You crossed your arms over your chest while you turned your head back. “So, you are saying that you prefer spending the rest of eternity alone in this empty world?”

“I’ve been doing pretty great the previous time. Became a little crazier than I had already been, but I’d say I’ve reached my top while being tortured in hell. I don’t think it can get any worse.” He leaned back in his chair and licked his fingers after he had taken the last bite. “And on top of that I believe that exploring this world is a lot more fun without you.”

You had to admit that his words hurt a little, but you made sure not to show him. “Are you calling me boring right now, Kai Parker? Do I have to refresh your memory?” You licked your lips and locked your glance with his. “I can remember a few not so boring nights and days.”

“Aha, now I get it.” Kai grinned and he used his foot to touch your leg. “You’ve used that locator spell because you’re in desperate need of good sex.” He raised his eyebrows slightly.

“As if I need you to have good sex. I’m sure there are plenty of sex stores here in town selling toys that are much more effective than you can ever be.” You whispered and crossed your legs, ignoring his foot completely.

“Are you sure about that?” Kai moved his foot up and touched the inner side of your thigh.

“I don’t know. I don’t quite remember.” You cocked your head and stood up from your seat. A smile spread across your face when Kai grabbed your hand and pulled you back.

“Then it’s my turn to refresh your memory.” Kai pressed his lips almost to your ear and his arms slid around your waist while he pulled you to his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

"Still think you could do this better yourself?" Kai had your hands pinned to the table, next to your head. His naked chest was resting on yours and his lips were curled up into his usual grin. "Are your hands really as good as mine?" He had moved his fingers in and out of you over and over again. "Is that dildo from that sexshop around the corner really as effective as I can be?" Once again he moved his hips smoothly and you held your breath while he did so. "Is sex with yourself really as interesting as sex with me?" He pushed again and again and you screamed.

You weren't capable of answering. Your body was tired, but in the most pleasant way possible. Your lungs were empty, but you didn't mind. You felt dizzy and happy and most of all warm. Your body had at least gotten what it had come for. "I'm not a hundred percent convinced yet." You whispered, barely opening your red and swollen lips. "I haven't tried that dildo from the sexshop around the corner." You pushed yourself up a little. "It's hard to judge something I haven't tried yet."

"O, it is?" Kai's smile disappeared and he stood up. "I just gave you the best sex in the entire world and you want to try out that dildo from the sex store around the corner first?" He rolled his eyes and he lifted his hand up. "Why are you here?" He stared at you, but the lust and maybe even love in his eyes was completely gone now. With Kai it was always hard to walk the line between teasing and pissing him off.

You got the impression you had crossed it. "Does it matter why I'm here?" You cocked your head stubbornly. You knew that if you would just tell him that you were here because of him, he would maybe calm down again.

But it would also lead to him probably calling you pathetic and lovesick and delusional and stupid. He wouldn't understand why someone would voluntarily go to a world where the same day repeated itself over and over again, where you wouldn't get any older and without a way out. How could he? How could he feel love without empathy? Without sympathy? Without understanding that sometimes someone else was more important than yourself?

"I'm here. You're here. We're the only ones. I'm sorry that I disappoint you sometimes."

"Disappoint me?" Kai laughed, but it wasn't the kind of laugh you had been hoping for. "You think you've disappointed me?" He raised his eyebrows, before he turned his wrist. "You didn't disappoint me. You hurt me." He whispered a Latin word you could barely understand and you felt your backbone breaking.

"What the hell are you doing?" You screamed and screamed while Kai was breaking all your bones one by one, making it impossible for you to move. "Can you stop that?" You whispered and then you felt your jaw breaking too.

"Gladly!" Kai answered and the last thing you heard before the world disappeared was the loud crack of your neck.


	5. Chapter 5

You had no idea how much time had passed before you started to feel the pain again. You had to admit that you weren’t really capable of counting, but you really did believe that there was no bone in your body unbroken. Your legs hurt. Your arms hurt. Your neck hurt. Your head hurt. Every time you tried to breath it was as if a million swords pierced your chest.

“Goodmorning, sleeping beauty!”

You moaned and refused to open your eyes.

“I assume that means it’s not really a good morning to you. I’m sorry. Magically breaking your bones is a lot easier than magically healing them again.”

You sighed. You wanted to open your mouth, wanted to tell him to go away, to leave you alone, but when you tried to open your mouth you felt even more pain.

“O! Did I forget to heal your jaw? How stupid of me! Here, let me fix that.” He cupped your face and you felt his magic healing the damage he had done himself.

“Asshole…” Your eyes flashed open and you stared straight into his puppy eyes. If your hands had not been sore and painful, you would have used your fists to blacken them. Both of them.

“Is that your way of saying thank you that I brought you to the local hospital? That I found you a bed to sleep in? That I used my rare powers to heal you?” Kai spoke with a light and teasing voice. “You disappoint me, I’m afraid.”

“Are you gonna kill me again?” You sounded cold and bitter. “Because go ahead, just kill me. Kill me over and over again if that makes you feel better.”

“What’s the joy of killing you when you can’t even fight back?” Kai cocked his head and he stood up from his seat. “No, first I’m going to make sure that you’re fully recovered and then I will decide what I’ll do with you next.”

“Or I’ll decide what I’ll do with you.” You hissed between your teeth and cursed out loud when Kai came back with soup and an airplane spoon. “Your magic is still weaker than mine and you know that.”

“I didn’t notice that last time.” Kai filled the spoon with hot soup and while he tried to imitate the sound of an airplane he pressed the spoon against your lips. “Come on then, open up. This way the airplane can’t reach it’s destination.”

You rolled your eyes and kept your lips sealed. You refused to allow him to treat you like a three year old child.

The only three year old child in this room was Kai. “If you refuse to eat you will never grow strong and healthy again.” He kept on pushing, but you didn’t give in until half of the hot soup ended on your naked chest.

“Kai!” While you opened your mouth to scream he quickly saw his chance to feed you the soup that was left.

“Yes? Dear?”

“You’re so gonna regret this. Trust me. You’re so gonna regret this.”

“I’m already looking forward to it.”


	6. Chapter 6

You had your eyes closed and laid motionless on the bed in the hospital.

“I don’t understand what’s going on. You should be better by now.” Kai used the back of his hand to touch your forehead. “All your bones are healed. I gave you food. I gave you water.” He grabbed your shoulders and started shaking you as if you were a broken doll that needed to be repaired. “Why aren’t you working?” He hissed between his teeth, but you didn’t answer until you sensed that he stepped back.

“I’m working perfectly fine.” You lifted your hand up and used your magic to pinn Kai to the white wall behind him. “I just wanted to be sure you were on the receiving end of the pain this time.” You climbed out of the bed and with a grin on your face you moved his body through the air and threw him flat on his back on the bed you had grown tired of already.

“Ah, there is the girl I like.” Kai smiled, but when he wanted to use his hand to fight back you ordered four thick vervain ropes to tie up his wrists and ankles. “I see you developed an interest in BDSM.” He stared at the ropes around his arms and he bit his lip to prevent himself from screaming.

“I didn’t want to disappoint you again.” You cocked your head and stared at the boy on the bed. His skin started to redden already, but the smile on his face was still there. “So, are you into BDSM?” You crawled on the bed, your knees pressed to his hips and your hands on his chest.

“I don’t have that much experience with it, but I’m not against trying new things out.” Kai tried to push himself up, but you shook your head and curled your fingers around his neck while you forced him to lay perfectly still.

“My game. My rules.” You raised your eyebrows and you grabbed his shirt to rip it apart. “No safeword. No begging.” You took his nipple between your thumb and finger and squeezed as hard as you could.

“Sounds perfect to me, boss.” Kai hissed between his teeth while he threw his head in his neck.

“We will see about that.” You spoke softly and you bent forward to take his other nipple between your teeth. “You are allowed to scream, if you want.” You looked up at him before you bit him and Kai’s screech sounded like music to your ears. “Let’s see what other parts I can sink my teeth in.” You straightened your back and crawled backwards while you fingers opened the button of his jeans. “Oew, it seems that something here wants to be bitten.” You placed a hand on his growing bulge for a short moment before you pulled down his pants and boxershort.

Kai wanted to open his mouth, but he seemed to realise in the last moment that whatever he was planning on saying went against your rules because he closed his mouth again.

“What’s wrong, love? Are you afraid of what my teeth can do?” You raised your eyebrows and smiled before you took him in your mouth. “If not…” Your teeth touched his sensitive skin. “You should be.” You hissed before you bit and a certain kind of happiness and joy spread through your veins while Kai opened his mouth to scream like he had never done before.


End file.
